Untitled DBZHercules crossover
by Sheya
Summary: Someone is trying to make sure some of the Z-senshi are never born... that someone has gone back in time to stop them from being born... Now the Z-senshi have to stop that person. This is and OLD fic that I'm thinking of finishing.
1. Chapter01

Untitled DBZ/Hercules Crossover  
  
By Sheya and SynXIX  
  
No copyright infringement intended!! We are just poor College students trying to pass time. Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
On a cold mountaintop a shadowy figure is seen with a familiar round watch like object in its hands. If you were to get closer you would notice that the Figure was female and had Blue hair. She was complaining to her much shorter companion.  
  
"I just don't see why that woman wanted me to make her a time machine," she says.  
  
"Well Bulma Dad and Kullian will find out," says her companion. "All we have to do is Find the DragonBalls."  
  
"Well she should not have forced me to give her the time machine I mean it wasn't even tested!! Gohan what if she is going to Kill your father, before he can be a Threat to her she is Sayajin. I know she is, the had a tail."  
  
"Well from what your Father says she went further back in time then that, almost 4 thousand years. So it is not Dad that she is trying to get rid of." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Ah, there is the last DragonBall!!!!!" exclaimed Bulma.  
  
"Great! Let's go get it."  
  
"It is in that crack."  
  
"Got it, let's go home"  
  
Bulma throws one of her capsules.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later at "Kami's Lookout". . . .  
  
"So who is going after that Sayajin?" asks Bulma.  
  
"Well I think 5 of us should go back in time." Replied Kullian.  
  
"Well I'M not going!!!" Exclaims Bulma.  
  
"I'm going, and so should Kullian. That leaves 3 spots open." Gokou looks at the rest of the Z Force. "Who else?"  
  
"I'll go." States Gohan.  
  
"My Little Boy is not going ANYWHERE Without ME!!!" Yells Chichi.  
  
"Ok ok. Chichi you can come." Says Gokou. "We will need Bulma to deal with the time machine."  
  
Later. . .  
  
The Dragon appears and asks "What is your wish? I will grant it if it is within my power to do so."  
  
Mr. Popo steps forward and says "Our wish is to send these 5 back in time to whenever a female Sayajin named Jariinae went."  
  
The 5 step forward and are sent back in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They appear At "Kami's Lookout" 4 thousand years before.  
  
(Author's Note I have no idea how old Kami, not Dende, is so bare with me. ^.^ )  
  
Kami looks at them saying "Who are you?"  
  
"We are from the future but we don't know how far in to the past we went." Replies Bulma. "We used the DragonBalls to get here."  
  
"The DragonBalls? So in the future the DragonBall are well known." Says Kami under his breath.  
  
"Kami-sama, We need to know about a woman who also came here from the future. She used a Time Machine that Bulma was making." Said Gohan  
  
Kami's eyes widened "How did you know my name?"  
  
"We work with you to protect this world in the future and now we came to the past to save our time" Replied Krullian.  
  
"Oh, so you know about the DragonBalls from me?"  
  
"Uhhhh. . . No we know about them 'cause I went searching for them when I was younger. I met you and all the rest of my friends along the way." Bulma replied.  
  
"Well we can ask MR. Popo about the woman you seek."  
  
Kami uses his telepathic link with Mr. Popo.  
  
"Mr. Popo are you there?"  
  
"Yes Kami."  
  
"Have you seen any unusual woman running around?"  
  
"Ummm Kami She would have a Tail." Said Bulma.  
  
"She has a Tail Mr. Popo."  
  
"Ah yes, there is one such Looking for the ones known a Hercules and Iolaus."  
  
"Ah, there is such a woman looking for a team of troubleshooters. Their names are Hercules and Iolaus." Kami told the Z fighters "They are in Greece a town called Corinth."  
  
"Great lets go!!" Yelled Bulma taking out her capsules and throwing one on the floor after pressing the button on top. Out poofed an air car.  
  
Everyone piled in and they took off headed towards Corinth. 


	2. Chapter02

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
In Corinth Hercules is having a quiet vacation visiting his mom and her new husband Jason. When someone crashed in challenging him to a duel to the death.  
  
He looks up and saw something strange . . . the person has a tail! Her hair is black and down to her feet in a braid, her eyes are black. She is wearing a strange outfit was skin tight and seemed to have no seams. The belt rode low on her hips her boots were calf high and her gloves were almost to her elbows.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said I challenge you to a duel to the death!" she yelled at him. "And I challenge your little friend as well. Where is your little friend anyway?" she looks around expecting Iolaus to pop out of the woodwork.  
  
"Uh. . . Why are you challenging us?" asked Hercules.  
  
"Because it will keep Kullian and Chichi from being born and then the Z Force will not exist. And my people can take over the universe AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::Maniacal Laughter::  
  
"Uh. . . Who are Chichi and Kullian?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile the Z Force is flying over the countryside headed for Corinth. Bulma is singing to her tapedeck "I'm on the road to Viridian City . . . "  
  
Kullian yells, "Will you cut that OUT! You are the worst Singer in ALL TIME!!!"  
  
"Well sorry I like this song!!" Bulma yells back.  
  
A few minutes later they land in the middle of Towne Square Corinth. They get out and Bulma presses a button and the Aircar turns back into a capsule. The people that were milling around stared and started screaming and running away.  
  
Iolaus comes out of the tavern and says "What the $%^$%$%# is going on!!!!!!!"  
  
He stares at the newcomers. And says, "Who are you? And why is everyone screaming and running?"  
  
Gokou walks over and replies, "Hi I'm Gokou and my friends and I were looking for a woman named Jariinae, her most distinctive feature is that she has a tail."  
  
"A tail? I don't know anyone who has a tail except Echidna and she is not here."  
  
"Oh well we will just have to . . ."  
  
Just then . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So where is you little friend I'll take you both on at the same time." States Jariinae.  
  
"He is not here you just have to settle for me."  
  
Jariinae shrugs "Ok, but it won't be much of a fight."  
  
"You'll be surprised." Replies Hercules.  
  
"Ok, give me your best shot."  
  
Hercules takes aim and socks her in the jaw with all his might. Jariinae's head falls back then she straightens her head and looks at Hercules then punches him right through the wall, through another building, into the Towne Square and right into Iolaus's arms. Needless to say Hercules passes out.  
  
Iolaus stares at Jariinae and says "What was that for?"  
  
"I am Jariinae and if you get in my way I will kill you, Slowly."  
  
"Well I'm Iolaus and I will fight you to the end!"  
  
"Oh, so you are Hercules's little Friend?" She smiles and starts to laugh. "If I can do that to Hercules think what I can do to you." She waves her hand at Hercules.  
  
Iolaus gulps and stands tall.  
  
Jariinae advances on him and . . .  
  
Gokou punches her through THREE houses. 


	3. Chapter03

Ch 3  
  
Iolaus stared at Gokou and said "Whoa I did not think anyone could do that!!"  
  
Jariinae stood up and said "OK Gokou, you asked for it. I'll just get rid of you NOW!!!"  
  
"Fine Jariinae, but, let's take this to the air where no one else can get hurt."  
  
Jariinae scowled and said "As you wish."  
  
They both took off and started to fight.  
  
Kullian and Gohan started their usual commentary  
  
Kullian: "Gohan could you see that?"  
  
Gohan" "No, they are to fast."  
  
Kullian: "OK I think Gokou is the faster."  
  
Gohan: "Do you think that dad is stronger then her?"  
  
Kulllian: "Yeah but not by much."  
  
Iolaus meanwhile was watching the 2 of them talking because he could not follow the fight.  
  
"Ummm. . . . What are you talking about? I don't see anything."  
  
"Oh well that is because they are moving too fast for even us to see and we are trained to see things like this." Replied Kullian.  
  
Chichi on the other hand had a few Guns and Ammo and was yelling for them to slow down so she could take aim.  
  
During this time Hercules woke up and stared at Chichi. "Umm. . . What is she talking about?"  
  
"Hercules! You're awake!!" exclaimed Iolaus.  
  
"What happened? I remember a Woman challenging me and starting to fight her and that is it."  
  
"Well, she punched you through a building and you landed here and then she challenged me. I was going to fight her when this guy punched her through three buildings and they started to fight. That is what is happening right now." Replied Iolaus.  
  
"Ummm . . . I don't see a fight." Said Hercules.  
  
"I know, neither do I but . . . "  
  
Just then Gokou used the Kameameah attack and everyone saw that.  
  
"Oh... ok... there is a fight it is just too fast to see." Stated Hercules weakly. "I've never see something like this. Not even the gods fight like this."  
  
To be continued (I think) As it is this chapter is not finished.... 


End file.
